


Shooting Stars

by SaltyMagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, An alternative to the 'i love you' scene i guess, Dates, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay space nerd writes about gays looking at space, I'm sorry i just really love space, Italy, M/M, Malec, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shooting Stars, Soft Boys, They're a walking cliché, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyMagnus/pseuds/SaltyMagnus
Summary: Fireworks are nothing compared to shooting stars.Aka soft malec date in Italy.





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired when I stayed up to watch a meteor shower and it was so incredible that I wrote about it so I hope you like it!
> 
> (Sorry the title is awful lmao)
> 
> For Abi- one day I hope to watch the stars with you

When Alec realised he was in love with Magnus, they were lying on their backs on a picnic blanket with grins on their faces so wide he feared they'd swallow their own ears.

After everything, Alec thought he'd finally have time to relax after capturing Valentine. He could only laugh bitterly at his naïvity. With Clary's brother Sebastian freeing Valentine from the Clave's clutches, being appointed the new Head of the New York Institute and not possessing any of the mortal instruments, Alec had a lot more on his plate than he would have liked.

This doesn't mean, however, that he doesn't make time for his incredible boyfriend.

Just thinking about Magnus puts a secret smile on his face. Magnus has been nothing but supportive and understanding through the rocky ground they'd been walking, and Alec isn't sure there's a way to express his immense gratitude.

They'd been on a couple of dates already, Hunter's Moon- which was awkward to say the least, but Magnus is 'all for effort,' after all- and Tokyo, which was by far the happiest Alec has ever felt in a long time, possibly his life.

Until they went to Italy.

They'd spent the afternoon there, visiting the Colosseum, discovering Rome and eating the best pizza Alec's ever experienced.

During their exploring, Alec remembers having felt Magnus' fingers brush his- an invitation, but not pushing. The patience Magnus has had through out their relationship had filled Alec with a sense of safety, that if Alec wasn't totally sure about something- Alec has never been someone for PDA- Magnus would reassure him in a heartbeat. Alec had smiled and taken Magnus' hand in his, which earned him a look so precious Alec was surprised he didn't faint on the spot.

Magnus took Alec around the local museums and tourist attractions, talking about past famous people he'd met ("no, Alexander, I wasn't joking about Casanova"), and Alec is intreigued by Magnus' accounts, learning the true personalities of famous people rather than what they're known for. Something Magnus and himself have in common is a thirst for knowledge (amongst a thirst for other things), and they often just sit on opposite sides of the sofa in Magnus' loft with their legs tangled together, both engrossed in a book while they draw circles on each other's legs where Magnus' silk pajama trousers and Alec's woollen sweats had ridden up.

The afternoon had flown by, and soon enough, evening had aproached as Magnus guided Alec to a quiet spot in a large, empty field. Alec is about to ask what they're doing, when Magnus condured up a picnic basket and blanket with the swish of his hand and a grin. Alec couldn't help but laugh at how cliché it was. When Alec told him this, Magnus huffed, but he still had this tiny smile on his face.

"Just you wait, darling," he chuckled.

Soon after, Magnus and Alec were curled up together on a blanket, flat on their backs after having drank cocktails (which Alec still doesn't know the names of), with their fingers tangled together, and Alec felt the slight cold of Magnus' rings against his own skin.

Not a minute later, after looking up at the sky, Alec saw a star shoot across the sky above them. He blinked.

"Was that-"

"A shooting star? Yes, darling. There's a meteor shower tonight and I wanted to share it with you, if you'd like?"

Alec turned his head to look at Magnus, stunned by the sincerity in his voice. Magnus met his gaze.

Alec's answer is barely louder than a whisper, "Magnus, I'd love to."

Magnus grinned at him and slid an arm around his waist. They turn back to the sky as Magnus starts telling him about the stars, the constellations, black holes and supernovas, to the point where Alec is couldn't help but zone out and simply listen to the smooth tone of Magnus' voice.

The soothing melody of his voice stops when he gasped, and Alec eyes snapped open (wait, when had he closed them?), and is met with huge meteor zooming over their heads, and while the others had been small and white, this was slightly red and drew a line across the sky.

"That's amazing," Alec heard himself speak quietly.

"Make a wish, Alexander."

Alec can easily spot the teasing in his voice and turned his head, giving him the best glare he can muster.

Magnus winked; Alec lost his composure, and soon they're both laughing with their heads thrown back, shoulders shaking at their own ridiculousness.

The laughter started to lower, and Alec couldn't help but memorise the details of Magnus' face as he looked at him. The beautiful bronze skin, the little curls at the top of his hair, the crinkles around his eyes when he laughs, the soft glint in his eyes that Alec knows he saves only for him, and his heart clenched at the thought.

And it's in this moment that Alec realised. There's no one else he'd rather have shared that moment with, no one else who could relax him and make him laugh the way Magnus does. He realises that he wants to spend whatever time he has with him to make him feel the same warmth he does.

So, Alec answered seriously, "I wish for you to kiss me."

Magnus had looked at him, clearly not having expected an actual answer, but very pleased none the less.

Magnus shuffled closer to Alec, and they kissed under the stars.

Alec didn't care less about any of the other meteors they must've missed, he was much more pre-occupied.

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first fic so it might be a mess sry)
> 
> I'm saltymagnus on instagram and aleclightgay_ on twitter


End file.
